Thousand Kisses
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. Kyungsoo tak tahu jika rasanya akan berbeda bila bukan Yifan yang menciumnya, sampai Luhan datang dan segalanya berubah. GS - KRISOO / HANSOO


**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan

and other;

**Warning :**

GS for Kyungsoo! Kiss Scene!

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo tahu jika yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Yifan adalah kakak tirinya. Tapi yang kini sedang mereka lakukan di ruang tamu adalah saling memangut bibir dan berbagi kehangatan lewat pelukan. Kyungsoo ingin berhenti, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesona seorang Wu Yifan, anak dari Ibu tirinya. Seorang wanita Cina yang dinikahi ayahnya sejak tujuh tahun lalu.

Wu Yifan -haruskah Kyungsoo menyebutnya Do Yifan?- tak pernah mau mengganti marganya, meski sang Ibu telah menikah dengan Ayah Kyungsoo yang bermarga Do. Mereka kini tinggal bersama di sebuah Apartemen pemberian kedua orang tua mereka. Ketika memasuki masa kuliah, Yifan memilih untuk meninggalkan Gyeongi-do dan pindah ke pusat kota Seoul dan memilih Universitas disana. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Kyungsoo ikut pindah bersama Yifan hingga sekarang.

Yifan melepaskan pagutannya dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Mata tajamnya menatap pada Kyungsoo, adiknya. Haruskah aku jujur? Mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka menyatukan kedua belah bibir. Tapi.. Kyungsoo selalu ingat kapan pertama kali ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dan itu dengan Yifan.

_**Flashback**_

Ketika itu Kyungsoo berumur 16 dan Yifan 19. Mereka berjalan bersama menikmati sore hari. Yifan menggenggam tangannya erat. Seolah tak ingin Kyungsoo pergi jauh dan menghilang.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" Yifan bertanya disela perjalanan mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung dan berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya ini, "Punya."

"Mengapa kau menyukainya?" mereka masih terus berjalan.

"Karena ia pria yang baik dan penyayang." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia juga menyukaimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau akan terus mencintainya jika ia tidak balas mencintaimu?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Apa kau akan sedih jika ia tak membalas perasaanmu?"

"Mungkin." Kyungsoo menarik nafas jengah. "Bisakah kau menatapku ketika kita sedang bicara?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Yifan ikut menghentikan langkahnya, satu langkah didepan Kyungsoo. Tangan mereka masih bertaut.

"Kenapa?" Yifan bertanya dan masih tak menatap pada Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi ia terus begitu, membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

"Kau tak pernah menatapku setiap kita bicara. Kita sudah lima tahun bersama sebagai keluarga, tapi kau masih saja seperti itu. Apa kau bermaksud tak mau menganggapku?" Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan.

"Apa selama ini aku terlihat begitu?" Yifan bertanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Kyungsoo mendengus. Yifan terkekeh. "Apa alasanmu?" Kyungsoo berjalan kedepan dan menatap Yifan, tapi pria itu malah mengalihkan tatapannya keatas. Tetap tak mau menatap pada Kyungsoo yang ada didepannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban Yifan. "Aku tidak bisa, bukannya tak ingin."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku akan jatuh semakin dalam, jika aku menatapmu." Yifan lebih memilih menatap sepatunya dibawah sana daripada ia harus menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Yifan tersenyum. Dengan segala kekuatan dan keberaniannya, ia menatap pada Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. Pemandangan menggemaskan yang pernah Yifan lihat. Pemandangan yang selalu Yifan hindari semenjak dua tahun terakhir. Lihatlah. Yifan tak tahan untuk mencium bibir gadis mungil nan manis didepannya. Alasan mengapa Yifan tak pernah ingin menatap Kyungsoo ketika mereka bicara. Ia tak bisa menahannya dan ia akan jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona adik tirinya itu.

"Si bodoh Wu Yifan menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo." kali ini Yifan menatap Kyungsoo lekat dan tepat dimatanya. "Si pengecut ini telah menyukaimu selama dua tahun dan tak ingin semuanya berubah jika ia menatapmu. Karena ketika aku menatapmu, aku selalu ingin melakukan ini." Yifan menundukkan tubuh tingginya dan meraih bibir Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya.

Kyungsoo melotot. Terkejut. Namun tak berniat berontak. Yifan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi bahu Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan itu turun untuk merasakan lembut kulit putih susu milik Kyungsoo yang tak tertutupi apapun. Kyungsoo hanya memakai dress putih selutut tanpa lengan. Yifan mulai memberikan lumatan pada bibir heart shape Kyungsoo yang paling ia inginkan seumur hidupnya. Kedua tangan Yifan sampai pada jemari Kyungsoo. Menggenggam jemari itu. Jemari mungil yang akan selalu pas dalam genggamannya.

Yifan melepas pagutannya dan mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang terdapat bekas saliva mereka. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya gugup. Barusan itu Yifan menciumnya?

"Maaf." Yifan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

.

Kyungsoo bangun pukul sembilan pagi keesokan harinya. Wajar saja, ini masih libur sekolah. Sang Ibu datang dan memberinya senyuman seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia melihat sang Ibu menggenggam amplop berwarna abu-abu ditangannya. Menatap Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipinya sayang.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tak bertanya. Ia bisa melihat sedikit keanehan disini.

Sang Ibu tersenyum dan memberikan amplop itu pada Kyungsoo. "Seseorang menitipkannya pada Ibu dan meminta untuk menyampaikannya padamu." ujar sang Ibu, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar anak gadisnya.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Ibunya dengan wajah menyiratkan kebingungan. Ia lalu menatap amplop abu-abu ditangannya. Penasaran, ia membuka amplop itu dan menemukan kertas yang dilipat dua. Mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Tunggu? Kyungsoo tahu tulisan tangan siapa ini.

_Untuk Kyungsoo,_

_Aku pergi ke Seoul hari ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu karena rasanya begitu sulit. Kau mendengar pengakuanku kemarin dan rasanya sangat berat berada disisimu sementara kita tak pernah saling menatap. Karena itu, aku mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan Ayah untuk berkuliah di Seoul. Maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan lakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar. Aku mencintaimu._

_Yifan._

Kyungsoo menatap nanar tulisan pada kertas ditangannya. Yifan bodoh itu. Seenaknya saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Benar-benar pengecut. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tak keluar.

.

"Menyusul Yifan ke Seoul?" sang Ayah mengulang kalimat yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kedua orang tuanya saling menatap.

"Aku akan tinggal bersamanya disana, jadi dia yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk menjagaku jika itu yang Ayah khawatirkan." Kyungsoo kembali bicara.

"Ayah kira kau senang bersekolah disini dan bertemu teman-temanmu. Soojung mungkin sedih jika kau pergi." sang Ayah menatap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Aku sudah bicara padanya dan ia berjanji akan mengunjungiku jika punya waktu. Kami tak punya alasan untuk kehilangan kontak. Ia sahabatku." Kyungsoo balas menatap Ayahnya.

Ayahnya menghela nafas dan menatap Kyungsoo juga istrinya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat jika Ibunya mengangguk pada Ayahnya dan mengusap lengan itu. Saling menatap dalam dan berbalas senyum, sebelum sang Ayah mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Kyungsoo.

"Ibumu akan menghubungi Yifan dan Ayah yang mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu. Kau boleh mulai berkemas dari sekarang. Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi, kau bisa pergi ke Seoul." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Ia bangkit dan duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya, kemudian memeluk dua orang itu.

"Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu. Aku mencintai kalian."

"Kami juga mencintaimu."

.

Kyungsoo terpaku menatap pria dihadapannya. Yifan. Pria itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Senang bertemu lagi, Do Kyungsoo." ucap Yifan.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu dan menghambur memeluk Yifan. Pria itu tersentak, dan butuh beberapa detik untuk membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Dasar pengecut bodoh! Seenaknya saja pergi setelah mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab, eoh?" Kyungsoo mengumpat.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya, "Tanggung jawab?"

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Yifan.

Yifan tertawa pelan, "Ciuman tidak akan membuatmu hamil, Kyungsoo." ujarnya. "Tidak, jika hanya satu kali." menyeringai sebelum meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mempersatukan bibir mereka.

Sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Aku tidak pandai berciuman." tutur Kyungsoo polos.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu." Dan kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Pagutan yang dalam.

_**Flashback off**_

Mereka selalu melakukannya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Sebenarnya sih Yifan saja yang selalu memulai dan paling bersemangat. Ia tak pernah tahan melihat bibir merah merekah milik adiknya ini.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai menyiapkan makan. Ayah dan Ibu akan datang dalam dua jam." Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Mereka jadi berkunjung hari ini?" Yifan sedikit tak rela ketika Kyungsoo menjauh darinya.

"Tentu saja. Ibu menelponku tadi." Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi ruang tamu apartemen mereka. "Setelah selesai dengan urusan pekerjaan Ayah, mereka akan langsung kemari." lanjutnya.

Yifan menghela nafas dan menyamankan posisinya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sementara Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menuju dapur dan akan memulai membuat masakan.

Beginilah. Biasanya orang tua mereka akan berkunjung satu kali dalam sebulan. Tapi sepertinya kali ini mereka beruntung karena Ayah mempunyai pekerjaan di Seoul, jadi memutuskan untuk berkunjung lagi setelah seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya ini hari minggu, tapi yang namanya pekerjaan memang tak pernah dapat diperkirakan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini." Yifan sedikit berteriak agar Kyungsoo mendengar ucapannya.

"Kemana kau ingin mengajakku pergi?" Kyungsoo membalas dari arah dapur.

"Temanku mengatakan tentang ladang bunga lavender." jawab Yifan.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan memotong sayurannya. "Aku ingin kesana. Aku ingin kesana." Kyungsoo melompat-lompat.

Yifan terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau pasti menginginkannya." Yifan menoleh kearah dapur dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Ukh! Yifan jadi ingin berjalan kesana dan melumat bibir itu. "Kau harus menunggu selama satu minggu lagi untuk kesana. Sebab aku tak punya waktu selain hari minggu."

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

.

Yifan keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menata makanan diatas meja makan. Sudah selesai memasak rupanya. Yifan menghampiri dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Kau masak banyak sekali." Yifan menatap berbagai macam masakan yang tersaji.

"Aku memasak makanan kesukaan Ayah, Ibu, dan kau." ujar Kyungsoo, ia berbalik menatap Yifan. Tangan pria itu masih terus melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan kesukaanmu?" Yifan bertanya.

"Semua makanan yang kalian sukai, aku pasti juga menyukainya." Kyungsoo mencolek ujung hidung Yifan.

Yifan mendengus, Kyungsoo terkekeh. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Untuk informasi, sekarang Yifan sudah tak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo, sebab ia bisa mencium Kyungsoo setiap ia ingin. Seperti sekarang ini. Selalu inilah yang terjadi setiap tatapan mereka bertemu.

Yifan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lama. Memberi gadis itu jeda untuk mengambil nafas, sebelum mulai melumat bibirnya. Merasai manis bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Menghisapnya, demi mendengar lenguhan dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yifan dan menekan tengkuk pemuda itu. Membuat ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam. Beranjak dari lembut menjadi menuntut. Yifan baru saja akan memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga hangat Kyungsoo, sebelum suara bel pintu apartemen menginterupsi mereka. Pagutan itupun terlepas.

"Itu pasti Ayah dan Ibu." Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat saliva bekas ciuman mereka.

Yifan mendengus, "Mengapa aku jadi berpikir jika Ayah dan Ibu sungguh mengganggu disaat-saat seperti ini." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Benahi penampilanmu. Aku akan membukakan pintu." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

Yifan menatapnya kesal, kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sedikit dibuat berantakan oleh jemari Kyungsoo. Terdengar suara Ayah dan Ibu mereka dari ruang tamu, dan Yifan segera menyusul untuk bergabung.

"Selamat datang, Ayah, Ibu." sambut Yifan.

"Ya." kedua orang tua itu tersenyum dan memeluk putra mereka bergantian.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian. Kalian tentu lapar bukan?" Kyungsoo mengambil alih perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

"Uh, kau benar. Perut Ayah sudah berteriak minta diisi sejak tadi." ujar sang Ayah, sembari tertawa pelan.

Keempat orang itu berjalan menuju meja makan dan mulai makan dengan diselingi canda tawa. Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia, bukan?

.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi seperti biasa untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Yifan sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Setelah membuat sarapan, ia membangunkan Yifan. Ini hari senin, dan Yifan memiliki kuliah pagi. Jadi Kyungsoo harus membangunkan pria itu.

Kyungsoo masuk kekamar Yifan dan gelap langsung menyapanya. Bisa dia lihat Yifan yang masih berkutat dalam selimutnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pojok ruangan dan membuka gorden kamar tersebut agar cahaya matahari pagi bisa masuk. Dan tentunya itu juga dapat membuat tidur lelap Yifan terusik. Mempermudah Kyungsoo untuk membangunkan pria itu.

Kyungsoo naik keranjang pria itu dan mulai membangunkannya.

"Yack! Wu Yifan! Cepat bangun! Kau ada kuliah pagi hari ini." Kyungsoo berteriak ditelinga Yifan.

"Bisakah kau membangunkan dengan cara yang lebih manis. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa tuli." Yifan mendengus memandang Kyungsoo yang duduk diranjangnya.

"Aku sudah pernah melakukan cara yang manis dan itu tak pernah berhasil, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. "Cepat mandi, aku sudah meyiapkan sarapan. Kau kan harus mengantarku kesekolah lebih dulu sebelum menuju kampusmu." imbuh gadis mungil itu.

"Lima menit lagi bagaimana?" Yifan mencoba bernegoisasi.

"Terakhir kali aku memberi lima menit, kau malah ketiduran hingga setengah jam. Jadi lupakan saja. Ayo cepat bangun!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Yifan untuk membangunkan tubuh pria itu.

Yifan memilih pasrah. Ia terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang kesusahan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia menyeringai dan malah berbalik menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring diatasnya dengan mudah. Kyungsoo memekik, sementara Yifan tertawa menang.

"Bagaimana kalau membolos?" Yifan mendekap Kyungsoo semakin erat didadanya, sementara gadis itu terus meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak mau! Aku ada ulangan Matematika pagi ini." Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Yifan.

"Hei! Berhenti, dadaku sakit." Yifan pura-pura meringis.

"Apa? Kau bilang pukulanku tidak berasa apa-apa." Kyungsoo masih terus memukul.

Yifan lagi-lagi terkekeh dan memilih menahan tangan Kyungsoo kemudian membalik posisi mereka. Ia kini berada diatas Kyungsoo, sementara gadis itu berbaring diranjangnya. Langsung meraup bibir gadis itu sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan umpatannya. Yifan menahan kedua lengan Kyungsoo diatas kepalanya, sebab igadis itu tak mau berhenti berontak. Membuat repot saja.

"Mpphh le-passhhmpph." Kyungsoo tak bisa menggunakan tangannya, maka ia menggunakan kaki. Namun sayangnya Yifan sudah terlalu hafal dengan semua rontaan Kyungsoo, jadi ia sudah bisa memperkirakannya. Ia ikut menahan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dengan menindihnya. Terus berusaha melumat bibir Kyungsoo, meski gadis itu tak berhenti meronta.

Yifan melepas ciumannya dan terkekeh menatap wajah merah Kyungsoo dibawahnya. Mata besarnya melotot hampir keluar dan rambutnya acak-acakkan karena tak berhenti meronta.

"Terima kasih untuk morning kissnya, manis." Yifan kembali mencuri ciuman singkat pada bibir Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak dari atas tubuh gadis itu.

Kyungsoo langsung melemparkan bantal yang ada didekatnya pada Yifan. Membuat tawa keluar dari bibir si pria.

"Kau mengambil paksa, bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo sebelum bangkit dari ranjang dan melenggang pergi dari kamar Yifan. Yifan terkekeh melihatnya.

.

Mobil Yifan berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah sampai dan Kyungsoo akan segera turun sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Yifan tak menjawab dan malah menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Tapi ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Yifan. Si pria nampak tak puas.

"Aku buru-buru karena ini sudah hampir terlambat." ujar Kyungsoo kemudian langsung keluar dari mobil Yifan dan berlari kecil memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Yifan memandangnya sampai gadis itu hilang dari pandangan, barulah Yifan memacu mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Kyungsoo. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menuju kampus.

.

BRUK

Kyungsoo meringis, ia sadar jika baru saja menabrak seseorang. Ia jatuh terduduk menyentuh lantai, sementara yang ditabrak masih tetap berdiri dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak apa?" yang ditabrak berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi pada Kyungsoo.

"Lecet sedikit. Bukan masalah." jawab Kyungsoo.

Pria -yang ditabrak- didepannya terkekeh, "Kau tahu? Seharusnya aku marah karena kau menabrakku. Tapi melihat bahwa kau yang kesakitan, maka kurasa aku lah yang harus meminta maaf." ucap pria yang ditabrak Kyungsoo.

"Kau bermaksud menyindirku?" Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak juga. Tapi bukan salahku jika kau berpikir seperti itu." pria itu menahan tawanya.

"Huh!" Kyungsoo mendengus, dan langsung bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Si pria ikut bangkit.

"Lain kali berjalanlah dengan benar dan jangan terburu-buru." si penabrak mengacak pelan rambut atas Kyungsoo sebelum pergi berlawanan arah. Tak lupa menyertakan sebuah senyum manis yang mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar sebelum menoleh kearah kemana si pria pergi dan tak menemukannya lagi.

"Dia itu..." Kyungsoo melotot horor begitu ia ingat siapa orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. "X-Xi Luhan sunbae?" gumamnya.

Baiklah. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Xi Luhan. Pria nomor satu yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Pintar, kaya, jago olahraga, suara bagus, bisa dance, fisik sempurna- ah apalagi yang kurang? Kyungsoo bahkan sudah terlalu hafal dengan semua predikat yang dimiliki oleh pria yang beberapa menit lalu ia tabrak dan berbicara dengannya. Salahkan Namjoo -sahabat imutnya- yang tak pernah berhenti mengoceh tentang manusia paling sempurna bernama Xi Luhan.

"Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat masuk kelas!" suara tadi menginterupsi Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Ah, Kyungsoo hampir lupa bahwa bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Xi Luhan terlalu mendominasi otaknya.

.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kalau Yifan berada didepannya sekarang, ia pasti sudah memukul pria itu sampai tulang-tulangnya patah. Seenaknya saja absen dari tugas menjemput Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah dan malah memilih mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang tak seberapa -menurut Kyungsoo-.

"Huh! Aku malas pulang ke apartemen kalau begini. Sepi sekali kalau tidak ada dia." Kyungsoo menatap jam tangan putih di pergelangannya. Masih jam tiga sore. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu sampai Yifan pulang pukul tujuh malam nanti?

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap bangunan sekolahnya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat Namjoo. Gadis itu ada jadwal latihan menari hari ini.

"Apa aku melihat Namjoo latihan saja?" gumam Kyungsoo. "Benar juga. Latihannya kan hanya sampai jam lima. Aku bisa mengajaknya pulang bersama nanti." Kyungsoo melanjutkan monolognya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki lingkungan sekolah.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kelas menari Namjoo berada. Ia bersenandung kecil demi menghilangkan suasana hening yang tercipta disekitarnya.

BUGH

DUAK

BRUK

BUGH

Namun bunyi benda jatuh atau apalah itu Kyungsoo tak tahu, membuatnya menghentikan langkah sejenak. Suara itu berasal dari gudang lantai satu. Kyungsoo meringis ketika suara itu tertangkap lagi oleh indra pendengarannya. Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah suara..

"Orang berkelahi!" Kyungsoo memekik tertahan kemudian segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

Benar saja. Seorang pria sedang dipukuli oleh tiga pria lain yang Kyungsoo tahu semuanya adalah siswa sekolah ini.

"Hei, hentikan!" Kyungsoo memekik. Berjalan menuju keributan itu dan menatap ketiga pria pelaku pengeroyokkan. Semuanya para sunbae. Ukh! Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal melerai mereka.

"Ah! Tidak asyik. Sudah ada pengganggu." salah satu dari ketiga pria itu menatap Kyungsoo malas.

"Gadis pula." timpal pria lainnya.

"Kita pergi!" pria yang berada ditengah menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada korban pengeroyokkan. "Kau diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis. Manis sekali. Cih!" pria itu mendecih sebelum pergi bersama kedua temannya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri bersama si korban pengeroyokan.

Kyungsoo mendengus menatap ketiga pria itu. Ia berjalan menuju si korban. Dan Kyungsoo yakin kalau ia tak salah lihat. Korbannya adalah-

"Luhan sunbae?" Kyungsoo memekik tertahan.

-wajah pria itu dipenuhi lebam dan bajunya sangat kotor dan berantakan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS. Kita harus mengobati semua luka ini." Kyungsoo menaruh lengan kanan Luhan dibahunya dan membantu pria itu berdiri.

Luhan terkekeh, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Kau benar-benar ingin jadi pahlawanku ya?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Luhan menarik tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo dan berdiri sendiri.

"Mana mungkin baik-baik saja. Wajah sunbae penuh lebam." Kyungsoo protes.

"Ini hanya lecet sedikit." Luhan menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Kyungsoo, kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu penuh kelembutan. "Tidak perlu khawatir." menampilkan senyum.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah." membalas senyuman Luhan.

Luhan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai kotor penuh debu, kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Mau ku antar pulang?" tawarnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tak percaya pria didepannya ini akan mengatakan kalimat itu. "T-Tidak usah. Aku belum ingin pulang." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu kau akan kemana?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Yang pasti, aku belum ingin pulang." jawabnya.

Luhan menatapnya serius, "Mau ikut aku pulang?"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau sudah ingin." Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya meninggalkan gudang sekolah.

.

Pintu nomor 1220 itu terbuka dan nampaklah sebuah ruangan luas dengan perabot yang tertata rapih dan bersih. Kyungsoo meringis sebab kamar apartemennya dengan Yifan saja tidak serapih dan sebersih ini.

"Duduklah." Luhan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu berwarna soft purple, terkesan elegan.

Kyungsoo menurut dan matanya terus menatap kekanan-kiri. Mengagumi bagaimana Luhan menata ruangan apartemennya sedemikian rupa. Kyungsoo suka.

"Ini." Luhan memberikan kotak putih bertuliskan 'P3K' pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menerima dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau bilang ingin mengobati lukaku kan?" Luhan menunjuk wajahnya yang dipenuhi lebam.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan tanpa menunggu ia segera melakukan tugasnya. Mengobati seorang pria yang terkena luka lebam karena pukulan sudah biasa baginya. Yifan juga pernah begitu, bahkan sering.

Kyungsoo mengobati luka Luhan dengan telaten dan itu membuat Luhan nyaman. Rasanya sangat perih, tapi karena Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan lembut, rasa perihnya tak terlalu terasa. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Menatap bagaimana mata burung hantu Kyungsoo membulat sangat lebar ketika ia tengah serius. Luhan tersenyum tipis tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa menjadi relawan yang mengobati korban perkelahian?" Luhan bertanya disela-sela kegiatan Kyungsoo.

"Begitulah." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap wajah didepannya. Turun kehidung bangir Kyungsoo. Pipi putih sedikit berisi yang menggemaskan.

"Alihkan tatapanmu dari wajahku!" Kyungsoo berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau cantik." ucap Luhan.

Ah lihatlah bagaimana pipi itu menampakkan rona merah manis ketika Luhan memujinya.

"Aku risih." keluh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau sedang mengobatiku dan wajah kita berhadapan. Wajar saja kalau aku menatapmu kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ukh!" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu agar aku berhenti menatap wajahmu." Luhan mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo kembali menuju wajahnya.

Kyungsoo memilih pasrah dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya mengobati luka Luhan. Dan Luhan juga kembali kepada kegiatannya untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kali ini menuju bibir gadis itu. Bibir merah merekah berbentuk hati. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengarahkan tangannya menuju bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika jari Luhan menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Mengusap dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa responnya menjadi sangat lama, ketika Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ketika bibir Luhan mulai bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya. Rasanya berbeda. Ciuman ini... seperti ciuman pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Cara Luhan mempermainkan bibirnya sangat berbeda dari Yifan dan Kyungsoo harus mengakui jika ia merasa lebih nyaman.

Luhan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo, merapatkan tubuh berlapis pakaian mereka. Jari-jari Kyungsoo melemas dan kapas ditangannya terlepas begitu saja dan bertemu dengan lantai. Memejamkan mata dan mulai membalas ciuman Luhan. Mencuri nafas disela-sela tautan bibir yang terlepas sesaat. Kyungsoo menginginkan ini. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang selalu diberikan Yifan padanya. Membuat Kyungsoo menginginkan lagi dan lagi, tak ingin berhenti.

"Eunggh..." desahan lembut lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Luhan menyeringai diantara ciuman mereka. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama Luhan. Tapi ia sadar jika ini adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah dia lakukan. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan sebab bibirnya harus bekerja melumat bibir Kyungsoo sementara ia memiliki luka pukulan yang masih baru.

Keduanya belum ingin melepas tautan itu dan masih terus saling berbalas lumatan. Berhenti beberapa saat untuk meraup oksigen, dan kemudian kedua benda kenyal itu kembali menyatu.

Luhan membawa Kyungsoo keatas pangkuannya. Membuka lebar kedua paha Kyungsoo yang mengapit pinggulnya. Kedua lengan Kyungsoo reflek memeluk leher Luhan. Tangan bebas Luhan turun menuju paha Kyungsoo yang terekspos karena rok sekolahnya yang tersingkap. Mengelus paha putih mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Mpphh." Kyungsoo menahan tangan Luhan yang bergeriliya di pahanya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka secara paksa.

"Maaf." Luhan segera menurunkan Kyungsoo dari pangkuannya. "Aku kelepasan." imbuhnya.

"Y-ya." Kyungsoo membenahi roknya yang sedikit tersingkap.

Detik berikutnya kedua orang itu hanya terdiam.

"Kau mau minum?" Luhan memecah kesunyian lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan. "Mengapa mereka memukulimu?" tanyanya.

Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya. "Zitao memang begitu. Dulu kami adalah teman tapi semuanya berubah sejak perasaan iri mengusainya. Ia tidak bisa menerima aku yang begini. Berada diatasnya." Luhan kembali mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Zitao. Pria yang tadi berada ditengah, diapit oleh dua pria lain bernama Sehun dan Jongdae.

"Ternyata menjadi nomor satu itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan ya?" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Begitulah." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian keheningan kembali menyapa mereka. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan putihnya dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sudah waktunya ia pulang sekarang. Makan malam sudah harus tersaji begitu Yifan datang nanti.

"Aku ingin pulang." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya, kemudian mengangguk.

.

Mobil sport hitam milik Luhan berhenti di depan bangunan besar Apartemen Kyungsoo. Mereka sampai dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Kyungsoo melepas seatbeltnya kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, sunbae." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk, "Terima kasih juga sudah mengobati lukaku dan-" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo ragu. "-untuk ciumannya." lanjutnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah mendengar ucapan terakhir Luhan. Ia mengangguk canggung. Luhan terkekeh melihatnya. Imut sekali, pikirnya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Astaga.. mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal dan dia lupa jika Luhan sama sekali belum mengetahui namanya. Bodohnya kau, Do Kyungsoo!

"Do Kyungsoo." jawabnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Do Kyungsoo." ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Keluar dari mobil Luhan kemudian.

.

Yifan datang pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis menunggunya dimeja makan.

"Wah, wah, kau sudah seperti seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang kerja." Yifan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sayang.

"Ck! Sudah cepat duduk dan mulai makan malam. Aku sangat lapar." tutur Kyungsoo.

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian mengambil duduk didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menyendokkan nasi di piringnya dan menambahkan lauk. Persis seperti seorang istri, eoh?

Yifan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis didepannya. Sangat. Sangat. Mencintainya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, nona Do." Yifan menginterupsi pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mendengus, kemudian berdiri dan mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Yifan. Mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat.

Yifan tersenyum sinis, "Dari tadi kau hanya memberiku kecupan. Aku menginginkan ciuman, Do Kyungsoo." ujar Yifan sarkastik.

"Kita sebaiknya menyelesaikan makan malam ini terlebih dahulu, tuan Wu." Kyungsoo mengerling nakal, membuat senyuman berbahaya terukir di bibir Yifan.

Mereka memulai makan malam dalam diam. Menikmati setiap sendok yang masuk kedalam mulut mereka dan menelannya melewati tenggorokan. Masakan Do Kyungsoo selalu nikmat seperti biasa.

.

Yifan duduk disofa ruang tamu sambil menikmati tayangan televisi didepannya. Sementara Kyungsoo tengah membersihkan dapur dari kegiatan makan malam mereka. Setelah semuanya selesai, barulah Kyungsoo ikut bergabung bersama Yifan di ruang tamu. Gadis itu duduk tepat disamping sang pemuda dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan. Yifan tersenyum lembut mendapati tingkah manja Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Yifan memulai percakapan.

Kyungsoo memilih diam dan berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. "Biasa saja."

"Apa ada masalah?" Yifan bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Mendongak untuk menatap Yifan. Satu kecupan berhasil dicuri Yifan darinya.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan gadis lain?" pertanyaan itu tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Yifan menatapnya bingung, "Mengapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" balas bertanya.

"Jawab saja." tukas Kyungsoo.

Yifan membenahi posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah mencium seorang gadis ketika kelas dua sekolah menengah, sebelum aku menciummu waktu itu." jujur Yifan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau menciumnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"Biasa saja." jawab Yifan. "Maksudku, semuanya berbeda ketika aku menciummu. Rasanya tak senyaman ketika aku menciummu." lanjutnya.

"Apa arti semua perasaan itu?" wajah Kyungsoo menyiratkan penasaran yang sangat.

"Mungkin karena aku mencintaimu." jawab Yifan.

"Apa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada?" Kyungsoo sedikit ragu menanyakan ini.

"Tidak. Pandangan pertama hanya berlaku untuk suka, kagum, dan nafsu. Tidak untuk cinta." Yifan mulai mencium sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. "Tunggu! Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Cium aku!" pintanya tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Yifan dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Yifan sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo. Memang berbeda. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap Yifan serius. "Cium aku dengan segala perasaan yang kau miliki padaku."

Yifan tak menunggu dua kali untuk disuruh. Ia segera meraup bibir kesukaannya itu dan mengecupnya lembut. Melepasnya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat merasakan lumatan seperti biasa.

"Harusnya kau tahu jika setiap ciuman yang kubagi padamu adalah segenap perasaanku untukmu." Yifan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menatapnya serius. "Aku yang tak bisa menyalurkan perasaan dengan benar, atau perasaanmu yang mulai memudar karena entah ini ciuman kita yang keberapa." Yifan tersenyum lembut.

Mengusap helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia bisa melihat tatapan terluka dari mata Yifan. Tapi Yifan tetap memberikannya seulas senyum tulus dan lembut milik Yifan yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Ia segera menghambur memeluk pria itu. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan lain yang dirasakannya ketika Luhan menciumnya.

.

Sudah empat hari sejak kejadian dimalam itu, Yifan tak pernah lagi mencium Kyungsoo. Pria itu malah terkesan menjaga jarak -menurut Kyungsoo-. Selalu terburu-buru pergi setelah mengantar Kyungsoo kesekolah. Pulang malam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendiri. Tak banyak perubahan sebenarnya. Yifan masih dengan sikap lembut dan penyayangnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja.. tak lagi ada ciuman. Ciuman selamat pagi, ciuman perpisahan, ciuman selamat malam, dan ciuman-ciuman setiap kesempatan lain yang selalu Yifan ciptakan. Kyungsoo merasakan hampa. Ada yang hilang. Ada tampat yang mengosong di hatinya. Dan kini.. Luhanlah yang berusaha mengisi kekosongan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai melakukan ini bersama Luhan. Berbagi ciuman di taman belakang sekolah yang sejuk penuh pepohonan. Membiarkan Luhan mempermainkan bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Perasaan nyaman itu selalu ada dan selalu berbeda dengan Yifan. Entahlah, mungkin mereka mulai semakin dekat sejak empat hari ini Luhan yang mengantarnya pulang dan mereka menikmati waktu bersama-sama ketika pulang sekolah.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Mengusap lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang terdapat saliva hasil penyatuan bibir mereka.

"Kau punya waktu hari minggu nanti?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" tawarnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Ini kencan." jelasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

.

Ini adalah malam minggu dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena Yifan berada dirumah sejak sore tadi. Jujur saja, dia sangat merindukkan pria itu. Yifan duduk disofa dan Kyungsoo memilih bergabung. Membawa dua cangkir coklat panas untuknya dan Yifan.

"Malam ini sedikit dingin." Kyungsoo menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum dan menerima cangkir itu, "Kau benar. Terima kasih." ujarnya.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan." ucapnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga." Yifan menimpali.

"Kalau begitu kau duluan." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan.

"Tidak, kau saja." ujar Yifan lembut.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, "Aku ada janji pergi bersama seseorang besok. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo memfokuskan tatapannya pada Yifan. Sinar di wajah pria itu tiba-tiba meredup. Ada apa?

"Benarkah?" Yifan memaksakan seulas senyum. "Kalau begitu pergilah." ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Yifan menatapnya ragu, "Aku.. juga ingin pergi dengan Chanyeol besok. Ya, itu yang ingin kukatakan dan aku ingin meminta persetujuanmu. Karena kupikir kau akan sendirian jika aku pergi. Tapi setelah mendengar kau juga akan pergi, maka kurasa tak ada masalah." jawab Yifan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tentu. Pergilah."

Yifan membalas senyum Kyungsoo dan menyesap coklat panasnya. Rasa manis dan sedikit pahit menyapa indra pengecap Yifan. Ataukah dia salah? Mengapa rasa pahitnya terasa lebih mendominasi?

.

Kyungsoo pergi pukul sepuluh pagi dan Yifan masih belum bangun. Tapi ia tetap membuatkan sarapan untuk pria itu sebelum ia pergi. Meninggalkan note kecil diatas meja untuk pria itu.

_Jalan lupa memakan sarapanmu. Aku pergi._

_Kyungsoo_

Begitulah isi note kecil yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo diatas meja makan. Yifan membacanya dan tersenyum miris.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo." ujarnya kemudian mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi kedua tempat sejak jam sepuluh tadi pagi. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Keduanya kini tengah berada di restoran tak jauh dari Namsan tower. Mengambil waktu makan siang mereka yang sangat terlambat.

"Kau lelah?" Luhan mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Sedikit." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Mereka tengah menunggu pesanan datang. Kyungsoo menatap ke sekeliling restoran dan matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis.

"Chanyeol oppa?" gumamnya.

Luhan yang mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo ikut menatap pada arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit dan langsung menghampiri meja dimana Chanyeol -orang yang lumayan ia kenal- duduk. Luhan menatapnya tak berkutik.

"Permisi." Kyungsoo berdiri disebelah meja Chanyeol dan menginterupsi percakapan pemuda itu dengan seorang gadis didepannya.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan mengerutkan kening. "Kau.. adik Yifan bukan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa dia juga berada disini? Kau pergi bersamanya kan?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah kau yang akan pergi dengannya?" Chanyeol malah balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo ikut mengerutkan keningnya. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Chanyeol.

"_**Temanku mengatakan tentang ladang bunga lavender."**_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika ia berhasil mengingat satu kalimat Yifan yang sempat ia lupakan. Kyungsoo tak sempat untuk sekedar mengucap permisi atau salam perpisahan pada Chanyeol. Ia langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan restoran.

"Kyungsoo!" Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan Luhan.

Kyungsoo berlari tanpa arah. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ia harus segera menemukan Yifan.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menariknya. "Kenapa? Apa yanga terjadi?" itu tangan milik Luhan.

"Pulang. Aku ingin pulang." lirihnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu." Luhan menuntun Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan restoran. Dia sudah berlari lumayan jauh tadi.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya buru-buru. Ia mencari kesetiap sudut ruangan. Tak ada. Yifan tak ada disini. Kali ini ia yakin Yifan ada disana.

"Ladang bunga lavender." gumamnya. Kyungsoo menangis.

"Apa kau ingin kesana?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia hampir saja melupakan Luhan yang masih bersamanya.

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali pergi kesana." Luhan menghapus air mata dipipi Kyungsoo. Membawa Kyungsoo meninggalkan apartemennya dan kembali memacu mobil menuju tempat yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih sedikit terisak dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ladang bunga lavender. Luhan menatapnya prihatin.

"Kita akan segera sampai." Luhan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku bersalah. Aku melupakan janji kami." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang mengemudi disampingnya.

"Ia pasti memaafkanmu." Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya. Meskipun pria itu tak tahu siapa itu Yifan dan apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ia yakin jika pemuda itu sangat berarti bagi Kyungsoo. Ia sadar jika ia telah terlambat. Hati Kyungsoo sudah ada yang memiliki.

Mobil Luhan berhenti didepan sebuah jalanan sepi. Disana, didepan mereka, hamparan bunga lavender terbentang indah. Warna ungu yang sangat mendomonasi. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari satu sosok. Dan tepat ditengah hamparan luas ladang lavender didepannya, berdiri satu sosok itu. Kyungsoo ingin segera berlari dan menemui sosok itu, sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Luhan sebagai pelakunya.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak. Ciuman yang lembut dan dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin menyesal." Luhan mengakhiri ciumannya. "Aku mencintaimu." lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Apapun jawaban yang kudapat nanti, aku akan menerimanya." Luhan tersenyum. "Aku hanya tak ingin menyesal karena tak sempat mengatakan ini padamu. Setidaknya seumur hidupmu meskipun kau tak bersamaku, kau akan selalu ingat ada seorang Xi Luhan yang mencintaimu." Luhan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi.

Kyungsoo kembali menitikkan air matanya, "Terima kasih." ujarnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sekilas, kemudian membawa langkahnya berlari menuju Yifan. Ia juga tak mau menyesal.

"Wu Yifan bodoh!" Kyungsoo berteriak ketika langkahnya berhenti tak jauh dari Yifan.

Yifan menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo ada disana.

"Kyungsoo?" gumamnya.

Kyungsoo segera menghambur memeluk Yifan dan menangis.

"Gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yifan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggung gadis itu.

"Tentu saja menemuimu. Kita memiliki janji bukan?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap Yifan.

"Kau ingat?" tanya Yifan.

"Kau menyindirku?" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Yifan keras, kemudian kembali memeluk pemuda itu. "Maaf." lirihnya.

"Tidak!" Yifan mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih sudah datang." ujarnya.

Kyungsoo kembali melepas pelukannya. Kemudian berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Yifan. Ia merutuki mengapa pria itu sangat tinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Kyungsoo.

Yifan tak menyangka jika kalimat sakral itu akan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu, sedangkan ia bahkan sudah ratusan kali mengatakannya meski tanpa balasan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yifan.

"Seseorang menyadarkanku tentang perasaan ini. Aku tidak mau menyesal karena tak pernah mengatakan ini padamu." Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Kau ingat ketika kau bertanya apakah aku memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Yifan mengangguk.

"Itu adalah kau." ujarnya.

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. "Terima kasih." ujarnya.

"Maaf karena memang perasaanku sempat berubah." Kyungsoo kembali bersuara. "Aku merasakan perbedaan ketika bukan kau yang menciumku. Itu karena aku memang hanya menginginkanmu. Aku menyadarinya ketika kau berhenti memberiku ciuman dan rasanya benar-benar hampa."

"Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku takut kau bosan." Yifan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menatapnya. "Aku tak ingin perasaanmu memudar." ujarnya.

Yifan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Mereka kembali berbagi ciuman. Kyungsoo tersenyum disela lumatan Yifan terhadap bibirnya. Inilah ciuman khas Yifan. Selalu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tak kan ada lagi yang bisa menggantikan bibir Yifan untuk menyatu dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo tak akan membiarkan seorangpun datang dan menggoyahkan perasaannya. Tapi ia sadar, jika bukan karena Luhan masuk kedalam kehidupannya, ia mungkin tak akan pernah sadar jika Yifan benar-benar nomor satu dihatinya.

Kyungsoo dan Yifan terus berbagi ciuman seakan tak ada hari esok. Mereka sudah melewatkan ini selama empat hari. Kyungsoo tak ingin kehilangan kenyamanan ini sekali lagi.

Luhan tersenyum menatap pemandangan jauh didepannya. Dua orang yang tengah berpagut mesra. Ia sudah mendapat jawabannya.

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya, Kyungsoo." gumamnya.

Kemudian Luhan memilih masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan hamparan ladang lavender yang luas itu.

Langit berubah warna menjadi jingga. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari pemandangan dua orang yang saling berbagi ciuman di tengah hamparan bunga lavender warna ungu dengan latar bias indah warna jingga disore hari.

.

.

-END-


End file.
